paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Collies/Script
Since the episode takes place around the 4th of July, I thought I'd start on it already. (Takes place back before Lilac joined the PAW Patrol) The PAW Patrol is excited for Independence Day. However, the Bullies tell them a story about a dog named Skylar who was a part of their gang. Penelope reveals to Zuma that Skylar is her father. But on Independence Day, she is shocked that her family is having a picnic in the park. Intro: July 3rd (Penelope says the title card) (At Town Hall, the PAW Patrol is helping to set up all the decorations for the 4th of July celebration, which is tomorrow) Skye: Wow! The 4th of July is tomorrow! Penelope: I know. I'm so excited, I feel like shouting. *quietly* Whoo-hooo. (Mayor Goodway runs over to Ryder, frantic) Mayor Goodway: *frantic* Ryder! Is everything going all right?! Ryder: Everything's fine, Mayor Goodway. Mayor Goodway: Oh, good. I'm just a little worried about the decorating go well. Penelope: Um, Mayor Goodway. I'm not sure if it might really help, but you should try to do something that you find relaxing. If it's all right with you. Mayor Goodway: Oh, I'm not that worried. With the PAW Patrol's help, the decorating will soon be-- Chase: All done! (They all notice that the decorating is finished, and it looks very festive for the 4th of July) Mayor Goodway: Oh! It looks splendid! (Her phone beeps and she looks into it) Oh no! There seems to be something wrong with wrong with my phone! Ryder: I can look at it. (Mayor Goodway gives her phone to him and he looks at it) (In the shadows of an alley, the Bullies are there) (They notice the PAW Patrol) Vivica: You sure that will scare them? Vivica hates dirty and grimy alleys! Rinty: Ssh! Try to put up with it. Now that their friend is distracted, let's get to it. (Yipper pulls out a fake paw connected to a small pole) Yipper: This is so diabolical, I feel like laughing. Wait! I hate laughter! (He uses the paw contraption to make it look like a pup is issuing the pups to come over) (The Pups notice and walk into the alley) (They notice...) Pups: The Bullies! Skylar Marshall: Why did you bring us here? Rinty: You pups really don't know much, do you? Zuma: Maybe, but we know 'mowe' than you dogs do! Rocky: Good one, Zuma! (They high-paw) Rinty: Let's pretend we never heard that and get to the point. Skye: What point? The Bullies: Skylar. (Penelope winces) Penelope: Who? Gram: He was a dog part of our gang. Vivica: Quite a dog he was. But also the one that got away. Got away from Vivica at least... Yipper: He was so great. He stole meat from trucks, tormented little pups, and got other pups in trouble. Rinty: He was so great until... that day. Penelope: Um, what day? Gram: He met this girl, see? A collie from the family with needles. Vivica: A name like hers gives us all bad tastes in our mouths. Zuma: What was her name? Yipper: Riley. Penelope: *Nervously* *Gulps* Skye: By the way you're saying it, he must've found his true love. Rinty: NO! He betrayed all of us! He can't have a family with Riley and still be part of our gang! So, I gave him a choice! It's either us, or her! And he picked a family of doctors. (Penelope suddenly feels a need to scratch and she scratches herself) Hey! What a minute! Skylar always scratched like that! (He sniffs her) Gram: You're not related, are you?! Penelope: Um... uh... (The other pups stand between the Bullies and Penelope) Rubble: Hey! Leave her alone! Chase: You'd have to go through all of us first! Skye: *whispers* What are we going to do? Chase: Run! (The pups all flee) Gram: Once a runt, always a runt! Runts in their case. Rinty: *under his breath* I know it. That pup is a runt.... Skylar's runt... (Meanwhile) (Ryder gives Mayor Goodway's phone back to her) Ryder: You just have a low battery. Make sure to charge it. Mayor Goodway: I will! I can't believe I overreacted about this. That doesn't happen a lot. (Ryder shakes his head a little) Penelope's Past (That night, Penelope is lying on her pillow with a sad look) Penelope: No way. How can you be such a thing? (Zuma walks over) Zuma: Why the long face, dudette? Penelope: I was born with it. Zuma: No, the other long face. Penelope: Oh.... well, can you keep a secret? Zuma: Totally. Penelope: You promise not to tell the others? Zuma: Totally. Penelope: Cross your heart? Zuma: 'Cwoss' my heart. Penelope: Well, Skylar, that dog Rinty talked about is... my dad... Zuma: Your dad!? Penelope: Yeah, but I guess I can tell a little more. (Flashback to when Penelope was younger) (She's with a family of Border Collies) (She narrates what happens) I was born in Riley and Skylar's litter of four pups, all girls. I had three sisters: Penny, the oldest, Ellie, the second oldest, and Nelly, second youngest. Zuma: (voiceover) You mean that you're the 'wunt' of the litter? Penelope: (voiceover) Yes... I am. Sometimes my sisters would tease me for being so shy. But Nelly, she never did that when Penny and Ellie were around. She was so funny. But, you see, the master was a doctor and the mistress was veterinarian. I paid a lot of attention to their work and learned a lot of medic skills from it. Zuma: (voiceover) That totally tells why you are a good Nurse-Pup. Penelope: (voiceover) Thanks, but I soon realized that I didn't belong there. (In the flashback, at night, Penelope is leaving the family's house) So, I ran away. I soon ended up in Adventure Bay and... (Flashback ends) well, you know the rest. Marshall: *nearby* What a story. (Zuma and Penelope see that the other pups are there) Zuma: Dudes! Dudette! How long have you been standing here?! Penelope: And how much did you hear!? Chase: Uh... The whole thing? Penelope: *sigh* Well, I'm just afraid to face my family's face again after what I did. But I don't belong there; I belong here, with all of you. Skye: Of course. This is your home now! Marshall: Puppy hug! (They all hug each other) Rocky: Think about it, Penelope. The 4th of July is tomorrow. All we have to think about is celebrating. Penelope: Yeah, you guys are right. What can go wrong? The 4th of July Surprise (The next day) (The parade is going on in Adventure Bay) (The pups catch the Pup-Treats they throw) (Nearby, unexpectedly, is Penelope's old family, who are having a picnic) Master: What a gorgeous bay. Mistress: Certainly is. Really can cheer you up. (Skylar is looking out at the bay) (Riley walks over to him) Riley: Skylar, are you okay? Skylar: *sigh* I'm just thinking about... Penelope... Riley: I know. I miss her too. Nelly: Wait 'til she finds out that I'm going to get my own home! Ellie: Since when do you care? She should've known better than to run off. Penny: Yeah, and I bet if she ever even dares to return, the Master will-- uh! (She sees Riley looking sternly at her) Uh... *nervous laugh* We really do miss her, mom. (The Bullies watch this nearby) Rinty: Well, well, if it isn't Skylar and his bundles of joy. (He notices Skylar scratch, and then he sees Penelope scratch herself in a very similar way) I knew it! *chuckles* Yipper: Don't laugh! Rinty: I can't even do a small nasty chuckle? Yipper: ..... I would normally say no, but you guys are fine doing only small laughs. (Back over at the parade) (Penelope looks behind her and sees...) Penelope: *gasp* (She hides behind Zuma to shield their view of her) Skye: What is it, Penelope? Penelope: Over there... (The pups notice the family at their picnic) Rocky: So, it's just a family having a picnic) Penelope: No, that's my family! Chase: That's your family!? Skye: Your sisters are much fancier looking than I thought. (The Bullies nearby, look like they have a plan) Gram: *fake-high voice* Oooh! Ooh! My paw! I need first aid! Penelope: Oh no! (She jumps out over to the cry, but she stops and sees that her family notices her) Father, Daughter, and Old "Friends" Ellie: Is that Penelope? (Penelope runs off) (Zuma sees what's going on and runs with her) Skylar: Hey! Come back here! (He runs after them) (The Bullies notice this) Rinty: Hey. I hatched me a new plot. (The Bullies all huddle) (Penelope and Zuma run as fast as they can and find a way lose Skylar) (Penelope and Zuma hide in an alley) (They are both panting heavily) Zuma: That... was... too... close... Penelope: *Whew* At least we lost him... Skylar: Don't bet on it! (They turn and see an angry Skylar) Penelope: Ohmygoodness! Ohmygoodness! Ohmygoodness! (She tries to run) Skylar: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there, sweetheart. Penelope: I'm not going back to your home! You can't make me! Zuma: You heard her! Skylar: It's all right. I just want to talk. So what have you up too? Penelope: Great! I became the Nurse-Pup in the PAW Patrol! Skylar: Like the Master and Mistress. Penelope: But I also learned other things. Like how you never told me or my sisters that you were a bully! Skylar: Penelope, listen. This kind of life you have is great, but I didn't want you or your sisters to have the same kind of life that I had. Because I found something even better. I found a family, a home, and love. (They hear a familiar voices) Rinty: *Sarcastic* Aw... that's beautiful. (They see the Bullies) Right, guys? Vivica: *Sarcastic* Vivica thinks she hears the violins. Gram: *Sarcastic* I think I'm gonna cry. Yipper: As long as there's no laughter, I agree with you guys. (Zuma hides) Skylar: I see you guys haven't changed a bit. Yipper: Is that anyway to talk to your friends? Skylar: "Friends"? Why would I stay friends with you? Rinty: Aw, come on! We're all here. Just like old times, until you turned on what makes a tough dog. Penelope: What's your problem? Skylar: After I met your mother, I guess Rinty got jealous. Rinty: I did not! You betrayed us! Skylar: It's better than walking out on Riley! Gram: You're crazy! Skylar: I fell in love! Rinty: *Speaks af if they have a plan* It seems you've already made your choice. Yipper: *Speaks in the same way* I'm tired of this love talk already! I'm out of here. (He walks off) Penelope: Why are you going on with this? Skylar: Penelope, you and your friend go back to your home. You're right. You belong there, not with the Collies. Penelope: Okay... Gram: *mocklingly* Awww.... look at that... Daddy's telling his little runt what to do. Penelope: How did you know that I am a runt!? Rinty: Collies aren't as small as you. It makes why you ran away from the family too. Penelope: *Sniffles tears* (She runs off) Zuma: Penelope! Come back! Vivica: Vivica thinks we finally found her weak spot. Skylar: Go, kid. Zuma: But-- Skylar: Go! (Zuma walks off) (He doesn't notice that Yipper losens his collar) (It falls off and Yipper takes it away) Rinty: If you think that you belong here, then you're wrong. Skylar: One more crack about my little girl, then I will make sure that you mutts don't hurt anyone again! Vivica: "Mutt"? Moi? Vivica is a purebred poodle. Skylar: I don't care what you think! We walk down different paths. And I'm sure you understand! (He walks off) (Yipper comes back with Zuma's collar) Yipper: Just as planned.... Rinty: We'll settle the score with him later. Right now, we have a different score to settle... "Settle the Not-So-Old Score" (Zuma is looking for Penelope) Zuma: Penelope? Penelope? Penelope? Where are you? Rinty: *chuckle* Just as I suspected, out looking for Penelope. Yipper: I think I might take back what I said if you keep doing it! (Rinty sees the animal control truck driving down the street) Rinty: Finally. Time to settle the Not-So-Old score. Vivica: So what do you do? Rinty: Give the plan. Vivica: But who's the bait? Rinty: Never thought of it, actually... (Vivica and Gram wink at each other and push him into view of the truck) Officer: Hold it right there! (Rinty runs as fast as he can to get away from the truck) (He soon jumps out of view to where the officer can see Zuma) This one isn't getting away from me, this time! Gram: Nice, you played your part. Rinty: *pants* One day, I'm going get you guys for this! Vivica: Vivica confesses that she really enjoyed that. (Zuma sadly lies down) Zuma: Where is she? Where can she be? (The animal control officer suddenly nets him) Huh?! Officer: Gotchya! And no collar! (He tosses Zuma into the back) (He drives off) (Close to the shelter, Penelope is hiding and sniffling to herself) Penelope: I'm not that brave at all. I am a coward... (She sees the Animal Control Officer drive towards the shelter) (She gets horrified when she sees who's in the back) ZUMA!? Zuma: Penelope! Penelope: Zuma! Zuma: Don't he'll get you, too! (The gates to the shelter close before Penelope could reach them) Penelope: Oh no! This is a kill shelter! Even if I can reach the Lookout, it will still be too late! What do I do!? *Sigh* (She gets determined) Okay, Zuma needs my help, but I need to go through desperate measures now! (She runs off somewhere) Collies to the Rescue (Over where the Collies are staying, which is a guest house) Skylar: She found her home, Riley. Riley: *Sigh* I guess we have to accept that... (They suddenly see Penelope frantically run over, barking) Penelope: Oh! I found you! Riley: Penelope?! Penelope: *pant, pant* My friend Zuma's in trouble! He's in a kill shelter! Skylar: What!? Penelope: I need your help! Come on! Hurry! (Riley, Skylar, Nelly, and even Ellie run with her) (Penny just rolls her eyes and stays behind) (But after they leave, she gets a worried look on her face) (At the shelter, Zuma is tossed into one of the cells) (But, there's something in there with him) (A ferocious Doberman that looks hungry) Zuma: Uh... hello... (The Collies hurry down the street to the shelter) (Above them, the fireworks are going off) (The Doberman is ready to attack, but then Skylar charges through the door) Penelope: Zuma! (Skylar opens the hatch to the cell and it opens) (Riley picks up Zuma and quickly carries him out of the cell) Riley: Stay behind me, kids. (Zuma, Nelly Ellie, and Penelope hide behind her) Zuma: How did you? Penelope: Sometimes, you have to face your fears to help a friend. Skylar: Listen up, you Doberman! If you want him, you have to go through me! (When he jumps out to him, the Doberman knocks him out) (Penelope gets really angry) Penelope: Hey! Paws off my dad! (She jumps on his back and bites his ear) (Nelly, Ellie, and Zuma look at each other and nod) (They charge at the Doberman) (Penelope falls off and the Doberman is back in the cell) (Riley quickly closes it) (The Doberman bumps into the bars and falls over) Zuma: *blows a rasberry* That'll teach you, you big bully. Penelope: Dad..? (She is near him) (He doesn't move) (He then wakes up) Dad? Skylar: I'm here. (The two nugde each other) Zuma: Can we go now? This place gives me the 'cweeps'. (The door opens) (The officer is there) Officer: Hey! What's with all the dogs!? (The pups all hide behind Riley and Skylar, who are looking tough at him) (Suddenly) DAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! (He runs around) (On his rear end, Penny has her jaws biting there) OH! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO! WHHOOAA!! (She lets go and the officer tumbles on th ground) (Dazed) Aren't the fireworks lovely tonight? (He knocks out) Penelope: Penny! (She runs over to her) Penny: Don't get too mushy with me. Penelope: I always knew you cared. Ellie: You did? Penelope: Of course. You're my sisters. Penny: I guess we were a little too nasty with you. Sorry... Ellie: Me too. Penelope: *giggles* It's okay. But don't get too nice now. We are still sisters after all. Skylar: Come on, kids. (They all leave together) Penelope: Dad? Skylar: Yeah? Penelope: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run away... Skylar: Don't worry about it. You have your own family now. And Penny and Ellie will get a family their own soon. Penelope: What about Nelly? Nelly: I recently got a family. After this trip, they're coming to pick me up. Zuma: Isn't this 'gweat', Penelope? You and your family are closer together now. Riley: Is this pup who you have in mind, now, Penelope? (Penelope blushes) Penelope: MOOOM!!! (The others laugh) Well, we have one more thing to do. Settling the 'Real' Old Score (They all go to Rinty's house on Maple Street) Rinty: Do my eyes decieve me? Zuma? How did you escape? Penelope: No thanks to you guys! Rinty: Hey, what's with the attitude? You know what our gang is like! Penelope: You can keep your gang! (She finds Zuma's collar and gives it to Zuma) But not this. Well, see you around, Rinty. (She uses a piece of wood as a see-saw and launches a shoe over to him) (He dodges it) Rinty: Ha ha! You missed, loser! Penelope: Nope. I didn't. (Rinty looks up and see the the junkyard mush, which is right behind his house) (A bid pile of it falls on top of him) Skylar: Ha ha! That's my girl! Penelope: Let's go back to the Lookout for now. (They leave) Rinty: Hey come back here! You can't leave me here! Guys, give me a pull, will you?! Vivica: I think I just want to go back to my family for a while. Gram: Me too! (The three other bullies start to leave) Rinty: Hey, guys! Little help! Yipper: Later, we will. And by the way, I take what about the small laugh. (They leave) Rinty: Guys! You can't leave me here! Come on! We're a gang! And gangs stick together! July 5th (It's the morning of July 5th) (The Collies, Penelope, and Zuma hurry over to the Lookout) (Over at the Lookout, the Master and the Mistress are talking to Ryder) Mistress: Will help us find them? Ryder: Don't worry. No job is too big, no pup is too-- (He is interuppted by the sound of dogs barking) (They see the Collies, Penelope, and Zuma run over) Zuma? Penelope? (The other pups see them and run towards Zuma and Penelope) (Ryder runs over too) (The Master and the Mistress reunites with the Collies) Master: We were so worried about all of you! Rocky: We were worried that you might not see you two again. Zuma: We are all totally cool, dudes and dudette. Thanks to Penelope and her family. (Penelope sees the Master and the Mistress) (She is a little nervous but she approaches) Master: Hey, girl. Do you help these pups with their missions? Penelope: Yes! I do! (She begins to lick them both, a lot) Mistress: Easy, girl. Easy. Penelope: Sorry. I just missed you guys. Sorry I ran off like I did. Master: But it looks like this good girl has already found herself a good home. Ryder: Yeah, she's a good pup, just like all my other pups. (The other pups look happy) "Me and My Dad" (A while later, the pups decide to play with Penelope's sisters on that day) Rubble: So I heard you got a family too. Nelly: Yeah. They're really nice and I can't wait to live with them. Rubble: Is it far from the Lookout? Nelly: Why do you ask? Rubble: *Blushes* Uh, no reason... (Penelope and her dad, meanwhile, decide to have some quality Father-Daughter time together) (This all ends in a song) {The End} Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories